fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The All New Fairly OddParents!
" " is a series made by WikiaIvan1997, with some help from certain users. The series include new wishes, new characters, new locations and more. The show uses the original Fairly OddParents theme song, with Ivan, Neptunia & Astronov edited in. The length of an episode is about the same as a regular Fairly OddParents episode, and during special episodes, they can be double length. Sometimes, a special would have to be divided into 2 or more parts. The show is basically slightly darker & edgier version of the original cartoon, and it's rated TV-Y7, with some episodes rated TV-PG. Most of the original Fairly OddParents episodes are referenced in this series in one way or another. The episodes marked in bold are double-length episodes. The ones marked in italic are non-canon and the ones marked in both bold and italic are special episodes. NOTE: All crossover episodes will only feature characters from the original Fairly OddParents show. Characters Main Characters * Timmy Turner * Ivan Prestonovich * Chloe Carmichael * Cosmo * Wanda * Poof * Astronov * Neptunia Major Characters * Mr. Turner * Mrs. Turner * Chester McBadbat * A.J. * Trixie Tang * Tootie * Veronica * Jorgen Von Strangle * Tooth Fairy * Cupid * Most of the fairies from Fairy World * Mark Chang Minor Characters * Timantha Turner * Elmer * Sanjay * Tad * Chad * Chet Ubetcha * Remy Buxaplenty * Chip Skylark * Missy * Adam Williams * Mama Cosma * King Gripullon * Queen Jipjorrulac * Juandissimo Magnifico Villains * Denzel Crocker * Vicky * Foop * Anti-Cosmo * Anti-Wanda * Sparky * Francis * Head Pixie * Sanderson * Dark Laser * Princess Mandie * Mark Brown * More to be announced... Episodes Season 1 17. TBA TBA 18. SpongeOdd SquareParents TBA Guest stars: Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick, Rodger Bumpass as Squidward, Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs, Mr. Lawrence as Plankton and other Spongebob cast members. 19. TBA TBA 22. TBA TBA 29. TBA TBA 30. TBA TBA 31. TBA TBA 32. Teenage Mutant Fairly OddNinja Turtles TBA Guest stars: Seth Green as Leonardo, Sean Astin as Raphael, Greg Cipes as Michelangelo, Hoon Lee as Splinter, Nolan North as the Kraang and other TMNT 2012 cast members. 33. TBA TBA 34. TBA TBA 35. TBA TBA 37. TBA TBA 39. TBA TBA 41. TBA TBA 42. TBA TBA 43. TBA TBA 44. Unnamed Pixies episode TBA 45. TBA TBA 46. TBA TBA 47. TBA TBA 48. TBA TBA 49. TBA TBA 50. The End of Dimmsdale TBA Season 2 51. TBA TBA 52. TBA TBA 54. TBA TBA 56. TBA TBA 57. TBA TBA 62. TBA TBA 63. TBA TBA 65. TBA TBA 67. TBA TBA 68. The Wishmas That Almost Wasn't TBA 69. TBA TBA 70. TBA TBA 71. TBA TBA 72. TBA TBA 73. TBA TBA 74. TBA TBA 75. TBA TBA 76. TBA TBA 77. Good Luck, Adam Williams TBA 78. TBA TBA 79. TBA TBA 80. TBA TBA 81. TBA TBA 82. TBA TBA 83. TBA TBA 84. TBA TBA 85. TBA TBA 86. TBA TBA 87. TBA TBA 88. TBA TBA 89. TBA TBA 90. TBA TBA 91. TBA TBA 92. TBA TBA 93. TBA TBA 94. TBA TBA 95. TBA TBA 96. TBA TBA 97. TBA TBA 98. TBA TBA 99. TBA TBA 100. The Night Magic Died TBA Season 3 101. TBA TBA More to be announced... Trivia *Since some of the voice actors didn't return, some characters ended up with new voice actors: **Adult Timmy Turner - Drake Bell Category:Spin-Offs Category:Fan Fictions Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Category:Shows